wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Flux Rifle
The Flux Rifle is a Corpus laser rifle used by Elite Crewmen, unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. A continuous weapon, the Flux Rifle fires a sustained beam with high damage, enabling it to slice through flesh with ease. It also features a battery that automatically regenerates ammo after the user stops firing for a second. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against health. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 1 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating ammo. ***Regenerates 40 ammo per second; takes 1.25 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted battery. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Can use the Flux Rifle-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Low critical chance. *Thin continuous short range laser, requires precise aiming. **Staggered opponents may 'jump' out of user's crosshair. *Limited range of 30 meters. Tips *Similar to Ramparts and all Arch-guns, ammo starts to automatically regenerate after 1 seconds of not firing the weapon. This regeneration delay is affected by reload speed mods like . The regeneration rate is 40 ammo per second. **The reload speed can also be increased by using a Toxin-based Elemental Ward or being under the effect of Speed or Penance. *The Flux Rifle has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Flux Rifle a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *Its base damage in every tick is around 33 points, but this expends 2 rounds of ammunition. However, its total damage every second is 200, counteracting the ammo consumption of 12 per second. The Flux Rifle's Fire Rate is said to be 10.8. * works very well for the Flux Rifle, although you cannot see multiple shots since they are stacked on top of each other. * and/or makes the Flux Rifle much better for dealing with crowds; simply line yourself up so you hit multiple enemies at once to save ammo. * is recommended for this weapon as the accuracy penalty is minimal. *It is very deadly against Infested enemies, dealing bonus damage to all units except for Phorid. Notes *Can dismember and slice enemies, making it easier to cut through a line of enemies instead of firing at their corpses prematurely. **This also helps with Desecrating corpses. *As of Update 9, the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticle; as well as increasing damage from 80/s to 200/s with increased ammo drain. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in an "a", and is the first to do so. Others include the Detron and Amprex. *When initially introduced, the Flux Rifle's description was, amusingly, simply "FLUX RIFLE", presumably a developer oversight. *The Flux Rifle has a smaller version in the form of the Spectra, introduced in Update 9. *The beam of the Flux Rifle bears cosmetic similarity to the Orokin Tower Death Orb laser beams. **It is likely that both this gun and the Fusion MOA's main weapon were attempts to replicate this technology. *Amusingly enough, the Flux Rifle itself was never used by the Corpus until the Arid Fear Event introduced Elite Crewmen, several months after this gun was added. *Up until Hotfix 11.3.3, , , and (all of which influence fire rate one way or another) had little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle consumed ammunition. This also held true for other continuous-fire weapons at the time (Ignis, Synapse, etc.) Bugs *While using Shade, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your magazine is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy opponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic, equip and/or to increase the duration of the cloak. *During a solo mission when the game is paused while firing the Flux Rifle, one can see both the flash and beam of the gun blinking. **This can possibly be an image force, due to the format of moving pictures such as GIF in the image programming that forces the gun to have this effect. Media 2013-11-22_00002.jpg|Flux Rifle default stats damage type post-11.0.4 Hotfix Warframe0242.jpg|Flux Rifle FluxRifleColoured.png FluxRifle1.png fluxdarthmufin.png Warframe Flux Rifle A Gay Guy Reviews Flux Rifle, The Versatile Wonder Warframe Flux Rifle Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 12.4.4 FLUX RIFLE - Exploding laser beam Warframe Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Tweaked Flux Rifle controller rumble on recharge. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 22.6 Physical per second to 22 Physical per tick *Physical damage changed from 10% Impact, 10% Puncture and 90% Slash to 0% Impact, 22% Puncture and 78% Slash *Fire Rate increased from 10 to 12 *Status Chance changed from 25% per sec to 24% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 10% *Ammunition converted to Battery with 50 capacity, 1 sec recharge delay and 40 regen rate *Range increased from 25m to 30m *Added 0.5m Punch Through *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.8x *The Flux Rifle has a new battery charge up and fully charged sound to go with it’s beam rework! }} See Also *Spectra, the side arm version of the Flux Rifle. *Elite Crewman, a Corpus unit that uses this weapon. de:Flux fr:Fusil à Flux